The present invention relates generally to radar systems, and more particularly, to a method of processing a radar waveform that provides for simultaneous matched processing and range profiling of different size targets.
Conventional radars have heretofore been unable to simultaneously process and display radar returns from multiple targets having different sizes in the presence of clutter. Such would be the case when performing a sea search in an attempt to simultaneously determine the range to surface ships and submarines. Consequently, it would be an improvement to the radar art to have a processing method and radar waveform that permits the simultaneous processing and display radar returns from multiple different size targets in the presence of clutter.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method of processing a radar waveform that provides for simultaneous matched processing and range profiling of different size targets. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a processing method and radar waveform that enhances the performance of air-to-surface radar processing modes to permit detection of small objects.